Old Friends and Allies: Entering the Land of Mountains
Shadows watched from a cliff in the Land of Mountains as three new arrivals entered the crossroads that led to this isolated land. As they entered the tunnels, the shadows became blurs, and disappeared towards the exit of the tunnel. It had been almost two months since he had seen the light, when Shiori had died. Riyan appeared, standing tall, with new garb on. His wife, Kyūka Namikaze, stood next to him, holding her, now bulging belly. She was pregnant. Between them, stood the young form of Mataiden Uchiha. It had been a long journey for them to these lands from the Land of Fire. Riyan walked over to Kyūka and rubbed her shoulders, "Today we begin life anew." he whispered. She smiled and blushed, "Yes, this Land will be a wonderful place to raise our family." she replied. Mataiden grinned, "Don't forget about me! I'm living with you guys until I get old enough!" he blurted out. Riyan smiled, something he had done rarely up until a few months ago, "Indeed you will." Two figures suddenly appeared, and as they drew close, the three made them out to be Takeshi and Shion. As Takeshi came into view, he looked at Matt and sighed, "I told her she'd die if she tried... looks like the Sharingan was all that was needed after all." Shion ran an appraising eye over Kyuka and Riyan, and gave a sunny smile to Kyuka, "I'm Shion, and this is Takeshi, Riyan might have told you about us." Kyūka leaned herself against her husband. She had heard vaguely of these two, but not much else. Mataiden gave the two a curious look, then looked up to his older brother with the same puzzled look on his face. Riyan only stared forward at Takeshi, with his face fixed in it's usual emotionless expression. "I didn't know you two traveled this far away from the Land of Fire." he said bluntly. "Then again, I don't keep tabs on you." Takeshi grinned, "You didn't know I lived here huh?" He turned to Matt, "Yeah, I was the one that gave Shiori that jutsu that brought you back. After I got seperated from Riyan I met up with her and gave it to her at her pestering." He sighed and looked up, "I already knew her heart was set on saving you... but my knowledge was vague so I didn't know if she would give it everything she had..." Shion squeezed Takeshi's shoulder for a moment, "Nothing you can do, you gave her what she needed to be happy, and that's all you can do." Riyan eyed them, seemingly lazily, but not without reason. His Sharingan was picking up something odd, "Thier chakra is exactly the same color...That is a feat impossible by anyone. Every single living being has a different chakra color. Now that I think about it, it was the same back then too...so is one of them a clone? Surely neither one of these people could sustain a clone for such long periods of time. And here's another thing...it's not normal chakra. It's Yin/Yang chakra, a change in nature. Hmmm..." he ponder quietly. Mataiden was somewhat silent, backing up at bit at this information, and yet Kyūka had an objection, "Impossible. I do not doubt that you gave Shiori a'' technique for reviving this one, but if what Riyan told me about you two is correct, your jutsu requires multiple people to even work; failing if there aren't enough. And another thing, in Riyan's counts of his journey, Shiori's Mangekyō possessed a healing power that healed him several time, and Seireitou himself said that Shiori used her Mangekyō to transfer her powers via the technique over to Mataiden, hence he has a new set of eyes. I'm a medical ninja, I would know." she said, rather timidly. Riyan eyed his spouse as he listened, using his Sharingan to check on his unborn child via it's chakra. Mataiden nodded as he listened, remembering when he came back and activated his Sharingan, "This is Lady Shiori's Sharingan, just like Kyūka-nee-chan said." Takeshi thought for a moment and then said, "Ah but you see, the technique is actually ment for the Sharingan. The extra 4 people are needed because they are somewhat equal to a Sharingans power, being a Kekkai Genkai. Shiori perished because she most likely was not drawing on any other source of chakra at the time as she should have, and hit absolute zero in chakra. Her sharingans unique ability probably helped her transplant the eyes, as well as close all of Mataiden's wounds, but this jutsu was what took Mataiden's soul and brought it back from beyond. It's similar to the one that revived Gaara, but it doesn't transfer life energy, it molds chakra into a beacon for it, that allows it to collect all unneeded life energy in the area and transfer it into the soul... but then again, I wasn't the one who made the jutsu, so its all theory, the jutsu was made by a couple of wise one's most likely centuries ago... I simply was given it, and we reworked it a little." Takeshi sighed as he put his hands into his pockets, and finished, "Shiori's jutsu reverses damage, but in theory, by using it she would have made a mere copy of Mat's soul, and thus it would not be the real Mat, and would possibly have many different reactions. It rejects fate, but the soul was never damaged so how could she reject anything? But that doesn't matter, Shiori is dead either way, and all I've done is talk about how she did it, and why she died." Kyūka seemed to accept that answer, and moved back to lean against her husband once more. "''Eight-Tails. What is this?" Riyan said within his mindscape. The large Tailed Beast stirred, "Feels similar. Something I've felt before. Though....it even seems recent to me. When you found me, after I was freed from that sealing statue, I was in the Land of Mountains. This energy feels human and canine at the same time. Their chakra almost seems to 'fit' together, like a puzzle. What the hell are they?!" it mumbled within. Riyan rubbed his chin, "Hmmm, their chakra together is indeed incredible...but apart, they can be taken...if necessary." he concluded, "Thanks, Hachibi." Takeshi's eyes darted to Riyan for a split second before broadening to look at all 3. He sighed, "You picked a lousy time to come here... I'm not sure any of the villages will let any outsiders stay here." He sighed, "Some problems have arose with the weather patterns and other anomalies throughout the Land of Mountains. Some of the villages are suspicious of sabotage by ninja from the outside, and that makes you a target to a lot of people here." Shion smiled, "They might be a little more lenient to you if we tag along for a bit, we have a hunch about what the problem is, and you'd be more welcome here if you were to help. We don't really care either way, but the thing is, you're an especially large target Riyan, because a Uchiha has been suspected because of... unique signs around the areas of anomalies." "No doubts about it then....Ibitsu is still running Tsukiakari...I wonder if it's him or Sasuke doing this. Either way, it makes no difference. You two should tag along until this is all over." Riyan responded. Takeshi yawned, "Well, there is an inn nearby, we can rest there for the night, and we can fill you in on the details of the trouble." The Inn A few miles away, an inn sat atop a river bank, surrounded by huge trees which marked the border of the Land of Mountains and the Land of Wind. In the upper room, Kyūka readied some hot tea for the group. All five sat in silence as they rested from the journey to the inn. Enjoying the peace, as well as their tea. Finally, after finishing his own, Riyan wiped his mouth and activated his Mangekyō Sharingan, to show his seriousness about this issue, "Now, what is going on in this land that would cause such a scare to the locals?" he asked. Takeshi glanced at him before returning his gaze to the floor as he sat on a bed. "They're known as the Doyou, the protectors of the Land of Mountains... They're strength is on par with that of the tailed beasts." Shion sat down beside Takeshi and continued, "The Doyou have been around for many centuries, and it would probably take a powerful Sharingan to control them. They aren't chakra in bestial form, but actual beings. There are six Doyou, each one representing a change in chakra nature. Legends say that the Doyou are the ones who taught the secrets of chanage in nature to humans." Riyan closed his eyes at this news, "That is a legend I've heard of, having lived here for a brief time before. Back then, I accepted it as nothing more than a myth, however, after seeing a living of user of the Rinnegan as well as the evidence that the inhabitants are indeed scared of something. Chakra to rival the Bijū too, eh? Pretty neat. If Tsukiakari really is behind this, no doubt they've decided to capture the Bijū and the Doyō." Takeshi shrugged, "The Doyou can't be sealed like the Bijuu, so he's probably just set them off into a rage. In legends the Doyou each headed off to different parts of the Land of Mountains. I think the lightning Doyou went to a large lake west of one of the larger villages, considering anyone or thing in t he water has been electricuted." Shion yawned, "The Doyou of Wind and Water are most likely near Yamagakure, which is along a coastal line. The Doyou of Fire is unknown at this point, but in a lot of places the weather randomly flares up to temperatures over 100. The Earth Doyou's status is similar, since the Land of Mountains keeps getting unusually strong earthquakes. And the 6th Doyou... well we've checked already, it hasn't been affected so far." Riyan's eyes were still shut tight, "Who are you kidding? I've figured it out. The chakra natures...canine chakra. You two are the sixth Doyō, aren't you?" he mutter, forcing his eyes open, revealing his Mangekyō. Takeshi and Shion looked at each other, before letting out a laugh, with Takeshi saying, "We never actually lied to you, we said we had checked on the 6th Doyou, and were sure that it hadn't been affected yet; that is true. We simply never mentioned that we were talking about ourselves." Shion grinned, "You are right though, we are the leaders of the Doyou, the Kiban." Mataiden spit out his tea, and Kyūka leaned in close, but both said the same thing, "WHAT?!" Riyan's eyes became normal again. "As I thought." he said, pouring him another glass of tea, "Now... for more important matters. Like. Where is Kitakaze?" Takeshi's expression revealed nothing, but his tone seemed to darken a tad, "You know Kitakaze?" Riyan gaze became cold, "Indeed. On my first trip to these Lands, I encountered it where I later built my fortress. It was a breath taking sight, almost as if the North Wind itself had manifested. It later saved me from certain defeat when I fought the other three Yonkō for the first time. And it appeared to me the night before I faced Kitsunekamen and spoke of the same legends you have spoken of. Before departing, it said it would meet me again, though I never quite believed it. Upon meeting you I have decided to reconsider what it said." Takeshi stood up and walked over to look out the window, and after a few seconds said, "Kitakaze is the Doyou of Wind... as I said before it lives with the Doyou of Water off the coat of Yamagakure... for now we're screwed at trying to get there what with all the whirlpools and typhoons raging there. Yamagakure has been effectively cut off from most of the Land of Mountains." Shion sighed, "If you want to see Kitakaze, you'd need the Doyou with power over storms, so as to qualm the typhoons and allow access to the islands the two Doyou inhabit." Riyan sipped his tea, "Very well. Where do I find this beast?" Takeshi pulled out a map of the land of mountains, and pointed at a northern lake that would require a journey through a few villages. "This lake has been a shock hazard for a while now, once we get there we'll need a way to cross the lake without getting killed by electricity... I know you're skilled at lightning jutsu Riyan, but the Doyou of Lightning is probably as strong if not stonger with it, than you." "No...I have a strong hunch that I can resist this Doyō's attacks. Lead the way." he said, beginning to pack his group's belongings. Takeshi shrugged, "Alright then, let's get going..." He and Shion sheathed their blades and opened the door so that everyone could file out. Mataiden rubbed his eyes wearily and Riyan looked behind him, smirking, "It seems we weren't in there very long. You must be tired." he said, picking his little brother up to carry him on his back, "It's gonna be a long walk, so you just rest and let me do the walking." Kyūka came up alongside him and wrapped her arm around his, "I'm ready." she said. Riyan nodded, "Alright troop. Let's move out." Category:Ten Tailed Fox Category:Takeshi57 Category:Role-Play